Thanks for staying the night
by littlefox1013
Summary: Deku is afraid of thunderstorms and Katsuki can hear him crying from his dorm room. Katsuki wants to be the greatest hero one day, and heroes help those in need, right? Fluff, BakuDeku if you squint, astraphobia, crying, one shot.


He hated nights like these.

Izuku Midoriya was no doubt, a hero. He might be the biggest crybaby in UA but he'd be damned if he didn't stand up to face every fear he had.

Well, except for this one.

Izuku is under the covers now, clutching on to his All Might plushie like his life depends on it.

A strike of lightning flashed across the sky and the loud booming of thunder followed. Izuku let out a yelp and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that would be enough to keep the thunder and lightning at bay.

Rain pelted against the roof and windows of the dorm building and Izuku was thankful that everyone had gone to sleep, as his whimpers slowly turned to sobs that filled his bedroom. His blood was pounding in his ears, and he could feel his heart beating fast, hard, in his throat and stomach. He knew this feeling all too well, but he couldn't stop himself from panicking.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay," Izuku kept saying to himself, hoping that it would be enough to hold off his anxiety attack. But it was already too late. His throat closed up and he started shaking uncontrollably.

He hardly noticed when his blanket was yanked off of his trembling form, at least not until he heard a familiar voice.

"Deku."

_Shit_. Izuku could hardly deal with this storm and now he had Bakugou to worry about.

_Did I wake him up? Oh my god I woke him up. He's going to kill me I can't believe I woke him up. He probably thinks I'm pathetic and he's going to tell everyone and then they're going to think I'm pathetic and OH MY GOD he's going to tell All Might and he's going to hate me for wasting his time and he's gonna tell me that I'll never be a hero and he's right because what kindofheroisafraidofthund-_

His thoughts were interrupted by Bakugou yanking him up by his arm.

"Look at me, shitty Deku."

No. He couldn't. He couldn't even _breathe_ let alone meet Bakugou's gaze.

Izuku shook his head as another wave of tears was let loose.

"I'm so sorry, Kaachan! I didn't mean to wake you!" He sobbed.

"What's your problem, Deku? You didn't wake me up, but what the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you acting like someone killed your damn dog?"

Izuku looked down in embarrassment.

"I'm scared, Kaachan."

"Scared? Of what? Dammit Deku, look at me!"

Bakugou grabbed Izuku by his jaw and forced his head up. Izuku finally made eye contact with Bakugou, holding it for a few seconds before another crash of thunder hit. Izuku flinched and started shaking again, tears streaming down his face. The hand that was gripping his face slowly loosened, falling to the blonde's side.

"Deku…You're afraid of the storm."

It wasn't a question. Bakugou knew. Wrapping his arms around himself and squeezing his eyes shut tight, Izuku nodded, feeling ashamed. Of course Bakugou hadn't been as hostile to Izuku lately, but that didn't mean they were on friendly terms. This isn't how he wanted to be seen by him. So weak. He didn't want to be the crybaby of the class anymore. How was he supposed to surpass All Might if he couldn't even face a stupid thunderstorm?

He could feel the mattress dipping under a new weight beside him. A warm arm wrapped around Izuku's shoulders and his head was pulled against a toned chest.

"K-Kaachan, what are you-"

"Shut it, Deku."

Izuku promptly shut his mouth and focused on matching his erratic breaths with the rise and fall of the chest beneath his head.

Every time Izuku yelped at a strike of lightning or the booming thunder, the arm around him tightened and brought him just a little closer to Katsuki. The two boys stayed silent; Izuku was far too afraid to say anything. A few hours passed before Bakugou fell asleep, laying down and taking Izuku with him.

Izuku opened his eyes as the sun rose.

_When did I fall asleep? I'm never able to sleep during a storm.._

Izuku tried getting out of bed, but found himself trapped within the confines of two strong arms. Izuku slowly turned to see who was holding him.

Green eyes met sleepy red ones, and Izuku's breath hitched in his throat.

"Kaachan! What are y-you doing here?"

The arms around him disappeared and Izuku found himself on the floor in an instant. With that, the memories of last night came flooding back to him. Izuku covered his face with his hands as a blush creeped onto his face. He looked up to see Bakugou scrambling out of his bed and heading towards the door.

"You looked so pathetic last night, what else was I supposed to do?"

"You didn't have to do that.."

"Useless Deku. That's…what heroes do."

Bakugou placed his hand on the doorknob.

_He really is changing. This is nothing like the old Kaachan._

"Thank you, Kaachan."

"If you mention this to the others, I'll kill you, you hear me?"

_Or maybe not._


End file.
